The present invention relates to a brake assembly with hydraulic boosting, comprising at least one disk-brake having a fixed part, a caliper and a brake motor actuated by a fluid under pressure, a master cylinder and a device for recovering the energy dissipated during braking.
Such assemblies are known in the art. For example, FR-A-1,390,259 describes such an assembly in which the recovered energy serves for generating a pressure exerted on an incompressible fluid feeding an additional chamber of the master cylinder, in order to boost the braking force.
GB-A-1 225 879 likewise describes such an assembly, but one in which the energy is recovered from the tangential displacement of the brake shoes during braking.
The particular disadvantage of these assemblies, besides their complexity, is that they are self-locking, the recovered energy not being controlled.
Moreover, the value of the recovered energy depends on the coefficient of friction of the shoes on the disk and is therefore not constant either from one shoe to the other or in time.
U.S. Pat. No.3,700,075 likewise describes such an assembly for a hydraulic circuit comprising at least two brake actuators. This intricate assembly does not allow the control of the torque on each brake.
An object of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages.